LayEd s02e09
Episode Summary Dizzy gets elected Mayor of a Kaer that apparently wasn't affected by the Scourge. The adventurers are thrown into the Deep Paths, where they face mazes and peril until they make it back to the Kaer, where they find it is being invaded by Theran slavers. Quotes * Steve and Erica: "You could make Fish-icles" On Ra-Khir's new Fire and Ice ability * GM: "So Rashomon became the Mad Passion Raggok" Steve: "That's not how I remember it." * D'zurr: "It's not our fault. We didn't eat any of it." On the eating of cities * Ra-Khir: "Technically, the city was saved twice. Once from the Therans, and again from Dizzy's mouth." * D'zurr: "How many Rs are in D'zurr?" Ra-Khir: "As many as you want." * Steve's Campaign Poster: "For the Future. For Progress. For Fish. Vote Dizzy for Mayor." * D'zurr: "That's what your mayor is here for. I'll increase public safety by 50 percent." Monsters Defeated * 10 Vengeance Constructs * The Justicar (weakened Horror) * Deep Stalkers (albino cave raptors!) * Razorwings (Horror) * Theran Slavers * Theran Air Sailor Slaver Captain Legend Point Awards Total LP Award: 43155 LP (14k for completion, 39155 for encounters), split 4 ways is 10788 LP each * Highest Karma Roll (800 LP): 14 Quantz on an attack roll versus a Deep Stalker * Highest Damage (800 LP): 50 Cerulean on a Claw Shape roll versus a Vengeance Construct * Highest Effect check (800 LP): 62 Ra-Khir on a Ricochet Attack versus a Vengeance Construct * Highest Talent check (800 LP): 36 Cerulean on an Avoid Blow roll versus a Vengeance Construct * Highest Attack roll (800 LP): 62 Cerulean on an Unarmed roll versus a Vengeance Construct * Highest Initiative (800 LP): 36 D'zurr versus the Vengeance Constructs Miscellaneous Awards MVP award (800 LP): D'zurr, the Best Mayor Ever Mishap awards (400 LP each): * Cerulean - For blowing up the pillar that he was standing on with a Spike Bomb. * D'zurr - For bending over and picking up a rock shaped like Aal'viss and having two Deep Stalkers leap and miss her completely. Twice. Misc Quotes (worth 400 LP each): * See Misc Quotes section Loot You received 3 sets of Pearlescent Deep Stalker Scales (400 sp each), and 6 Razorwing Carapaces (150 sp each). You also got paid 5000 sp for the mission. Unfortunately, you didn't get any loot from the Theran slavers (due to the slavers running away), but you guys get a whole kaer for yourself. I think that's enough. Arak the Dwarven Weaponsmith is a Circle 9 Weaponsmith, and can Forge up to 4 weapons during your downtime (including the same weapon repeatedly), up to Fifth-Forged level of expertise. Each forging increases the Forge level of the enchantment by 1 point. He can also Forge 1 piece of armor during your downtime once, up to Fifth-Forged level of expertise. Weapon Forgings will cost you 300sp in materials and Armor Forgings will cost you 1000sp in materials. You can also receive training in any Talent Knacks for Warrior and Troubadour Discipline Talents (if any overlap with your current discipline). You still have to pay the Legend Points, but you won't have to seek out a trainer for them.